Unintended Feelings
by BlindAnonymous
Summary: I love you. Those 3 words can change a lifetime. SasuNaru Yaoi Rated M for later lemony goodness.
1. I swear I'm not gay

_**Hii! I'm **__**ThePastIsTwilight.**__** This is my first intimate fanfiction, and my first yaoi and stuff. To be honest, I just got into yaoi, and now I'm obsessed. SASUNARU FOR LIFE! –shottodeath- Anyway. I'll get on with the damn fanfiction. (:**_

_Chapter One_

_3 more minutes... 'til freedom. _The golden haired boy quietly growled under his breath, rubbing his temples with tan-skinned index fingers. "Mister Uzumaki?" Grunted the hefty man at the front center of the classroom. "Yeah, Akihiro-sensei?" The man arched an angry brow. "I do expect better from—" His lecture was cut short by the ear-splitting ringing of the schoolbell. The teenagers cheered, leaping from their desks and stampeding out the door.

"I, uh, Naruto-kun?" A shy voice from a certain indigo-haired girl made him jump slightly, as he whipped around to be face-to-face with Hyuuga Hinata. "Yo, Hinata-chan." He smiled, flashing his ivory teeth. She absolutely melted, face turning rosy as she giggled quietly. "Would, er, um... Wanna g-get-et some ramen with me after school?" Naruto chuckled. He really had to go to a party with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Lee- but he also would love to get some ramen with a gorgeous girl. "Absolutely."

At Ichiraku, it was pretty subtle. Naruto put his arm around Hinata, which made her nearly faint. After a few bowls, his clear azure eyes flicked to the watch upon his wrist. Shivers tingled down his spine. "Sorry, Hinata, but, I really gotta leave for the party—" He felt broken when he saw her face fall, but he placed his hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "We really do need to hang out like this more often. Maybe later this summer." He grinned, pecking her on the cheek before dashing off to Sasuke's house.

"Yo!" The kyuubi boy broke through the door, dashing to the living room. He was greeted by the 5- except Sasuke. "You're late, dobe." His ebony eyes showed no hint of humor. "I, augh, sorry..." He sighed, glancing to Sasuke's porcelain face. "...teme." Neji inturrupted before they broke out fighting. "Shut the hell up, guys. Calm down. Naruto is always late anyway." Everyone burst out laughing, except for Naruto himself, who just sat there glum. "Lets get this party started."

A few hours later, after movies, snacks, and fighting (guess who?), Sasuke shooed them out, after all- it was 1 am. "Wait— Naruto, you stay." Naruto was thoroughly shocked. "What do you want, Sasuke-teme?" He hissed, but couldn't hide his thickly surprised tone. "Well, Naruto-dobe, I get awfully lonely at night when there's nobody around here..." Confusion flickered on Naruto's face. "What the hell, teme? Do you want to like, go all pedophile on me or something?" He hissed, shaking his head. Sasuke laughed quietly in response. "Nah, I just thought that since you were a broke-ass loser who doesn't even have a **roof**, I could invite you to spend the night." He had a playful glint in his eyes. Naruto hesistated, before groaning. "Fine, teme, but we're in seperate rooms."

"Night, dobe." Sasuke called from the hall. Naruto returned it with a low growl, followed from another annoying chuckle from the Uchiha. Naruto snuggled under the covers, breathing in Sasuke's scent. _What the hell?_ He thought. _S-since when did I think that Sasuke smelled... good? _He shook it off. "No, the damn kid does **not** smell good." He muttered. He tossed and turned for what seemed for hours, until he heard a small crack from the door. The skinny figure of none other than Sasuke lingered from the hall. Naruto groaned when he walked forward, and yelped in surprise when the boy sat on the bed next to him. "W-what are you doing... teme—" Sasuke pinned him against the bed, leaning over him. Naruto didn't fight. "I... I had a bad dream." The raven boy spoke in a cute voice. "Naru-chan, I want to be with **you**." Naruto mumbled, "what are you doing...?"

Sasuke avoided the boy's question, tracing his cheek with a single finger. "What the fu—" Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke quickly leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against the other pair. Naruto panicked, but oddly had no urged to pull away. Sasuke laid down on him, his hands running through Naruto's soft golden hair. Naruto returned the kiss with equal passion, gently nipping at Sasuke's lower lip, emitting small moans. They had to stop for a breather, a trail of saliva linking to eachother's mouths. Naruto's heart felt like it would explode. "Sasuke... what the hell did we do?" Naruto laughed tiredly. "Shh... Naru-chan, don't say a word."

"N-n-no, Sasuke... I am **not** gay." He peered into Sasukes warm eyes, that were only a few inches away from his own. "But... Naru-chan... **you kissed me back**." _Ack! The kid's got a point. What the hell is wrong with me? _Sasuke emitted a tiny giggle before pinning Naruto down again, sucking him into a deeper kiss. Naruto caved in and continued it, pressing his tongue to his other's lips, entering Sasuke's moist mouth that tasted delicious. His tongue stroked Sasuke's, as they wrestled with eachother, until Naruto stopped the kiss, gasping for air. He was sure Sasuke could hear the beat of his heart. Sasuke murred, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and sliding next to him onto the pillow. "Night, Naru-chan, you dobe." Naruto gently kissed his tender cheek. "Teme."

The beautiful face of Uchiha Sasuke was the first thing Naruto awoke to. Immediately, his face tinted pink. "Aww, you're **blushing**." Sasuke whispered seductively in Naruto's ear before giving it a loving nip. "Sasuke, what did I tell you?" The golden boy grumbled. "I am **not** gay." Sasuke smirked, hollowly laughing. "Naruto, if you're not gay, how come you spent a good half an hour making out with me?" Naruto groaned. "I-I don't know, I just... got caught up in the moment." Sasuke did that seductive purr that drove Naruto crazy, easily unzipping Naruto's hoody. "Sasuke..." An annoyed Naruto wasn't very happy how this was going. "Relax, Naru-chan." The raven stroked his fingers up and down Naruto's bare chest. He pressed himself closer, licking the boy's neck, trailing his tongue down to his abs.

Naruto was about to protest before Sasuke bit his lower lip, turning it into a kiss as Naruto's willing lips let in the Uchiha's tongue, as it twirled around Naruto's mouth, both moaning gently as Sasuke lowered his hands to the kyuubi boy's boxers. He quickly broke the kiss, grabbing Sasuke's wrists. "Stop. I am definitely not having sex with you, Sasuke. I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay." He repeated, mostly just to himself, to soothe his sanity. Sasuke's expression fell. "Ah, shit. What the hell was I doing?" He buried his long fingers in his indigo hair.

Naruto laughed, grabbing Sasuke's hands in his. "Calm down. It's fine." He pressed his lips to the boy's pale cheek playfully. "I better get going now—" Sasuke was about to object, but he pressed a finger to his lips. "I'll be back soon." Sasuke rubbed his shoulder with his arm. "Promise?" "Promise." The promise was sealed with a final kiss to the lips, and a hug as Naruto shoved his jacket back on and walked out of the room.

Sasuke watched him from the window, a single tear falling from one of his eyes.


	2. I think I love you, Sasu kun

_**Yo! It's**__** ThePastIsTwilight**__** again! With more yaoi goodness in a next chapter of... –dundundun- UNINTENDED FEELINGSSSS. Yay. I love reviewers. I love them. (: Well. I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I'll get on with the damn fanfic already.**_

_Chapter 2:_

Naruto shook his head, running his hands through his tousled hair in thought. "Ack. I need oxygen." Images of Sasuke ran through his head as he continued his quick pace down the sidewalk in Konoha. He breathed in the scent of his jacket, that smelt fresh of Sasuke. "Aauughh!" He howled in agony, as he remembered the way he kissed him, the way he licked him, the way he quietly giggled his name. _Am I... falling in love with Sasuke? _He groaned. _No. I am completely straight._ Then he remembered Sasuke, with that playful glance.

**Flashback time**

"_Sasuke, what did I tell you?" The golden boy grumbled. "I am __**not**__ gay." Sasuke smirked, hollowly laughing. "Naruto, if you're not gay, how come you spent a good half an hour making out with me?" Naruto groaned. "I-I don't know, I just... got caught up in the moment." Sasuke did that seductive purr that drove Naruto crazy, easily unzipping Naruto's hoody. "Sasuke..." An annoyed Naruto wasn't very happy how this was going. "Relax, Naru-chan."_

**End Flashback**

Naruto hid his face in his hands, trying to push back the tears that were streaming from his clear blue eyes. **There was no denying it—he was in love with Uchiha Sasuke**. The feeling in his heart ached to be with him. He knew he had to return, and now. _So... this is what it feels like... to... be in love. _His expression changed to a smile, but the tears continued down his face. "Don't worry, Sasu-kun." He whispered quietly. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise."

_Well, here I am. Sasuke's house. _He peered up to the large, pearly 2-story house in front of him, as he knocked on the door. "Naru-chan." Sasuke opened the door, grabbing the boy in his arms tightly with a hug. "You kept your promise." He whispered, nipping at Naruto's ear. "Relax, Sasu-kun, it's only been a few hours—" Sasuke's face lit up. "What?" The boy giggled. "You called me Sasu-kun."

Sasuke led the way to his bedroom, grabbing Naruto's wrists. He thrusted the boy onto the bed, himself soon following. "So, let's get back to where we left off..." He moaned in his love's ear, tearing off his jacket. Naruto pulled him into a deep kiss, as he unbuttoned Sasuke's striped dress shirt, tossing it on the floor to reveal his pale but fit body. "You like?" Moaned Sasuke through the kiss, Naruto nodded. As they stopped for a gasp of breath, Naruto smiled. "Sasu-kun?" "Mhm?" "I think I love you." He whispered into the raven's ear.

"I love you too, you loser." Sasuke kissed him again, his tongue scrubbing every inch of his playmate's mouth, he felt his length get very hard as they finally pulled apart, a trail of spit connecting them. Naruto murred as Sasuke's hand trailed lower and lower down his body, until he found Naruto's jeans. His ebony eyes flicked to between the boy's legs- so it wasn't just him who was getting excited, either, judging by that lump. He quickly unzipped the jeans, eagerly throwing them off the bed and revealing Naruto's very tight boxers. "Oh Sasu-kuun, do you **like**?" "Of course I do, you dobe." Naruto straddled his new love's hips, quickly pulling down his pants to reveal Sasuke's underwear— and a giant hard-on. He eagerly dropped the boys underwear and threw them to the side. The look in the young boy's eyes was enough to make Sasuke moan quietly, getting up on his knees. He guided his eternal lover's face in between his legs, and he latched on. Naruto suckled on it happily, bobbing his head up and down it rapidly, Sasuke's moans increasing loudly. Naruto bit the tip teasingly, which made Sasuke yell out in pleasure. "FUCK! I'M GOING TO—" Sasuke released in the blonde boy's mouth his juices, in which Naruto eagerly sucked down in pleasure. Sasuke fell to the bed, panting. Naruto still suckled onto him, licking off the dripping liquid still left. "Come here, dobe." Sasuke moaned, grabbing Naruto into his arms. "I absolutely **love** you, loser." Naruto laughed. "Sasu-kun, I love you more."

Naruto pulled him into a kiss, thrusting his tongue inside the mouth of his lover, but Sasuke had other plans. He pulled down his boxers, revealing a stark erection. "Shit, Naru-chan. I never knew your body was that fucking great." Naruto purred, licking at Sasuke's cheek. "It's all for you." He whimpered seductively in Sasukes ear, which made him want to fuck the hell out of that boy, but he couldn't just yet. He grabbed in-between Naruto's legs, which made him squeal, and rapidly stroked him, gripping it tightly and dragging it up and down. "S-SASUU-KUUN—" He burst all over Sasuke's hand, until he pulled Naruto over on his lap and quickly grabbed it in his mouth, Naruto's juices still rapidly flowing. Naruto panted once he finished, collapsing on the bed. Sasuke licked between his fingers to catch some left over liquid he missed, and smacked his lips. "God, you have delicious cum."

Naruto and Sasuke lay side by side. "I don't know how many fucking times I've told you this, but I fucking **love** you." Sasuke shoved his tongue into his willing mouth, and pulled him close, while fondling his still-erect length, stroking and playing with it. Naruto moaned into his mouth, but Sasuke kept rapidly thrusting it back and forth, continuing the kiss while twirling his tongue on Narutos, tasting the boy's now-familiar mouth once more. Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss, and climaxed again into Sasuke's hands. "Oh, Sasu-kun, why must you continuously jerk me off?" Whispered a now-tired Naruto. "Naru-chan, you dobe." He said, popping a cum-coated finger into his love's mouth. "Since your lovely erection is now mine, why not pleasure the both of us?" He smiled, kissing the soft lips of his love.

"Sasu-kuuuun! I'm filthy." Naruto said, as he looked himself in the mirror. He had crusty, now-dried white semen everywhere, mostly between his legs and around his mouth. Sasuke laughed. "So am I. Lets take a shower, Naru-chan." Naruto groaned, thinking how Sasuke would get his way with him.. **again**. "We can shower alone, if you'd like." He gave a laugh, poking his tongue out. "Silly, silly love." Naruto pondered this, pressing a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'll be in there if you need me." Naruto decided this was too good an oppurtunity to pass up, so he caved in. "Wait, Sasu-kuuuun!" He dashed after his new lover.

_**Well that's the end of chaptahh 2. (: I'm sure you enjoyed the hot parts. True, they're both still virgins still... but maybe in the next chappie they won't be. ;D Read and REVIEWWW!**_


	3. You're my drug

_**Yo yo yo! It's **__**ThePastIsTwilight**__** again with some more lemony boylove goodness. Baha. ON NEW YEAR'S!**_

_**Lol I wonder what Sasuke and Naruto will do on New Year's..**_

_**Sasuke**__**: I'm gonna get drunk and bang Naru-chan! (:**_

_**Naruto**__**: Say whuuuuuut?**_

_**...awkward. okay, so lets get onto that yaoi goodness.**_

_Chapter 3:_

"You coming, Naru-chaan?" Sasuke's velvet purr cascaded from the bathroom down the hall. Naruto groaned. "I'm coming, teme!" He yelled with a teasing hint in his voice. He walked to the door, still naked, and dashed down the hall to where Sasuke, soap, and a shower await for him.

"Come on!" Sasuke smirked playfully, grabbing Naruto by the waist and flinging him in the shower with him. The kid had no choice, peering around the shower- which was much larger than he expected. "Dont worry, Naru-chan," Sasuke whispered in the golden's ear. "Our fun isnt over. Now get on your hands and knees." He obeyed, dropping to all fours, having a good feeling what he was going to do to him.

Naruto shut his eyes, letting the pelting warm water from the showerhead try to calm his nerves. "W-won't this hurt, Sasu-kuuun?" He sighed. Sasuke murred, running his fingers through the boy's silky blonde hair. "Shush, love." Naruto whipered, grabbing the indigo's lips with his own. Sasuke yipped lightly, sending chills down his other's spine, despite the steamy shower water. He thrusted his tongue in and out, shoving it down Naruto's mouth, he moaned loudly down his throat. They slowly broke apart, and Sasuke lightly brushed his fingers against Naruto's cheek. "I'll try to make it hurt as least as possible."

Naruto groaned. "You baka, you're not even hard." That caused Sasuke to burst out laughing. "Y-yeah, that's true I guess. Let's change that." He grabbed Naruto's wrists, and shoved them between his legs. "Stroke." He commanded. Naruto smiled. "Hai." He grabbed the raven's length, rapidly dragging his hands up and down tightly, making Sasuke moan and grunt loudly, quickly getting more and more erect. Naruto traced a finger on the tip, poking the hole gently, teasingly cupping the head. "H-hai, Naru-chaan... you k-know thats my w-weakness..." He whispered through his outgoing moans. Naruto leaned down, grabbing the tip in his teeth, gently brushing it. "N-Naru-chaaaann." Sasuke moaned loudly.

Naruto started blowing cold air while holding the tip in his teeth, causing Sasuke to scream his name loudly. He finished him off by sucking it harshly, feeling Sasuke build up more and more until he exploded, sending his crisp semen into his mouth. Naruto moaned, sucking out the orgasm which was much longer than last time. Sasuke dropped to the ground, the pelting water washing the leftover juice down the drain. He grabbed the blonde to the ground with him, murring. "All fours. Now."

"B-but.. Sasu-kuuuuuuun." Naruto whined. "It will **hurt**." Sasuke murred, grabbing some liquid soap off the top shelf. "I don't have lubricant, but this will have to do." Naruto groaned. "So you're just going to shove your soap-covered prick up my ass? Won't that fucking HURT?" The raven just smirked, rubbing his fingers to the boy's hole, opening it quickly. "Sasuuuuu-kuuuuu—" He pulled the protesting boy into a deep kiss, fingers still prying at his tightly shut slit. He squirted some soap on the rim, making it slippery in the pouring water. He did the same with his manhood, until it was covered in bubbly suds. "H-haii... Sasu..." Naruto broke from the kiss, curling his toes. "Here we go, Naru-chan."

He slammed his length into the boys hole. Naruto shreiked bloody murder, digging his nails into the shower tiles while tears welled in his eyes. "Oh, love." Sasuke kissed the boy's head. "It breaks my heart to see you in pain. But soon will that pain become pleasure." He thrusted it in farther, Naruto still screaming. "SSSS—" He was cut short from another scream as Sasuke shoved it in further before pulling it out a bit, then to be back in again.

After a few more minutes, Naruto was in much less pain. "S-Sasu-kuuuuuun!!" He screamed his lover's name, as Sasuke's fully-erect rod climbed deeper and deeper. He heard the boy grunt loudly, Naruto turned blue. He was fully aware what came next.

"Naaruuu-chaaaaaan!" Shreiked Sasuke, as he came into the boy's tight opening. Naruto screamed, curling his fingers and toes in pain as the liquid bursted through his body, sending vibrations between his legs, as he turned completely hard and came himself. "S-Sasuke..." He panted, their semens mixing and swirling down the drain. "S-S-S...—" He fell down, still attached with the porcelain boy behind him. Naruto gasped for breath, clutching for the shelf in front of him.

"T-that was..." Sasuke panted. "..amazing." Naruto was still speechless, heart pulsating so hard that he thought the whole world could hear it. "H-h-haii.." Naruto gasped, his hole sore from the occasion. "S-Sasu-kuun.." He mumbled quietly. "Please get out of my..." he gasped for air "..ass." Sasuke moaned one last time as his penis brushed against Naruto's prostate, and unmounted him. Naruto groaned, rubbing his sore ass. "Damnit Sasuke, must you be my **drug**?" Sasuke plastered a grin onto his face. Naruto cocked a brow. "What are you smiling about, teme?" "Drug. I like that."

They washed up before turning off the water. Sasuke stepped out first, shaking his head dry from all the water in his hair. He rubbed off with a towel, but then threw it back on the floor and walked to his room. Naruto did the same.

"Mm. Well, Naru-chan, it's getting late." He said, onyx eyes flickering to the clock on the desk. Naruto's face fell, he sighed. "Okay. Bye, Sasu-kun." He sighed, heading towards the door. "You baka! Get back here. I never said leave. Stay here. Hell, stay here as long as you want to. Besides, you're naked anyway." Naruto ran back and glomped Sasuke happily. "Aaah Saaaasu-kuuuun" He murred, rubbing against the boy's face. "Hm." He shoved Naruto in bed, and crawled in with him. "Goodnight, love." "Night teme." "...hn. Dobe."

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night with a pleasurable feeling between his legs. "Mmmn... Naru-chan?" He lazily rolled over to find his lover's body was not there. "N-Naru—" He noticed the giant lump between his legs, and no- it was not his hard-on. "Ah, fuck, Naruto? What the hell are you doing?" Naruto peered out of the blankets. "Em, Sasu-kuun. I had a bad dream, so..." Sasuke murred at his pulsing erection. "Damnit, Naruto. Do you have to give me a fucking good boner in the middle of the night?" Naruto looked up to him with large, clear eyes. "But I'm hungry. And it feels good, doesn't it, Sasu-kunnnnn?" He giggled. "Just lay back and sleep. I'll do the rest." He disappeared under the sheets. "N-Naru-chan?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto began suckling away on his giant length. Sasuke moaned, clutching to his pillow. "F-fuck, Naruto... I want to sleep, a-alright?" Naruto slurped in reply, twirling his tongue on Sasuke's dickhole. "Aughhh.. N-Naru—" Sasuke came right into Naruto's mouth, nonstop. He growled loudly, Naruto underneath slurping it up greedily. "N-Narutooooo." He grabbed the boy's hair and thrusted him beside himself. "We just took a shower, dobe. Stop getting yourself messy." He licked around Naruto's lips, which had dripping cum on them. "Goodnight, fuckface."

_**So, Naru and Sasu aren't virgins anymore. Yaaay. (: There's going to be drama next chapter, so REVIEWWWW and you'll get it quicker. This is **__**ThePastIsTwilight**__**, signing off.**_


End file.
